An Angel That Fell To Die
by Anarchy-Bell101
Summary: Warning- Suicide, Death, Yaoi, Dark, Angst, SasuNaru, Narusasu. The Raven knew that the angel had no wings when he sent him to die. That didn't matter though, the avenger had blinded his little fox long ago. With fake whispers and pretend emotions. He never had a chance.


WARNING, THIS STORY IS DARK AND IT MAY NOT BE DIFFICULT READING. THERE IS SUICIDE AND YOU MAY SEE IT AS EITHER A YAOI OR A FRIENDSHIP FIC. PLEASE BE WARNED THERE ARE THEAMS THAT ARE NOT MENT FOR CHILDREN. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. A VERY CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE ONCE SAID SHE WAS MERELY A DEAD LEAF. PLEASE UNDERSTAND DARLING, YOU ARE A ROSE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL. I LOVE YOU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A promise was whispered into the ears of an angel. A secret between two children, shared with not a soul but the wind. "My angel, in your mind everybody around you is a beautiful rose, the type that people stop to look and make compliments about just how special they are. The type little kids want to pick up and take home to their mothers. Just to say "I got this rose for you mother" So she will be happy. In your dreams you are but a dead leaf. Crunched on, stepped on. Getting picked up and then people simply saying, oh that's an alright leaf, before throwing you away. Like you don't have emotions, like you don't feel pain. I promise you this though my Angel, I think of you as a rose. Roses have thorns, they are dangerous, and when a rose grows too beautiful people cut it down, kill it. That's what they are doing to you darling. They disagree with a perfection. They hate being the lesser being, the weaker, the uglier and the wretched. But despite this they make monster of themselves and each other. They cannot see the path ahead of them until the long road is blocked and a flood that cannot be escaped washes away what is left of their humanity. My angel, my dear I would never do such a thing to a being so pure." A sweet smile and fake whispered words make sure everything is working.

That an image of child-like innocence is slowly broken down by a twisted mind. The survivor works quickly, making sure this divine being is tied to him in every way. Relies on him, needs him and dies for his simple presence. He is ecstatic when the announcement comes that he will work with his darling fox as they advance in power. On a team with two others, his cold face shifts into a frown. More people will simply get in his way. So he isolates his angel. Makes sure the others hate him. Make sure he has nobody to rely on. Keeps his beauty dependent on only him. Before he cruelly disregards the fox's life and sends him off to die.

Blank eyes shed no tears. The angel didn't even know if he could cry any more. He was a lifeless doll. No longer a human worthy of emotions. The man he had given everything to. His body, his mind, his soul even his heart, was letting him leave with no guilt weighing down his mind. No pity and no hesitation in his glare. The raven was done with him.

Every second of pain, having his heart trampled on by everyone in his life, could not compare to the dead feeling that he now harboured. The burdens the he carried already weighed him down. This final weight drove the warrior to his knees. No longer did he deserve his stripes, he had been stripped bare. Robbed of his pride, his final possession.

The Raven had stopped walking. They were surrounded by trees and to the front of them was a tall cliff, it seemed to fall forever into an abyss. One could feel that small voice in their head. A curious voice, a dangerous voice, giving you the idea to jump. To fall and discover what lay below. For a split second to fly. The angel ignored the cold man in front of him and looked instead towards the sun. It gleamed an array of spectacular colours, lighting up the sky with dazzling beauty. To the angel ones last ever sunrise was the most beautiful. The sky basked in oranges and deep reds. Almost like it was waiting for him to join. To become a star in this perfect sky. A single tear escaped from his broken eyes. The light caught it and for a split second, almost invisible to the naked eye, the angel shone as well. For the first time in his life a broken child glistened into existence surrounded by golden rays. His arms spread as if he was attempting to take flight.

The darker man stayed in the shadows as he felt even he was not allowed to stop the angel before him. A heart-breaking show of pure, untouched perfection. Still, his mind had been set. He would achieve his desires. Perfection like this simply got in the way. It was cruel trickery. A demon lay within the skin of the almost God-like being before him. No matter how mesmerizing it looked nothing lay beyond this horizon. The golden-child was quite simply too damaged. A shattered mind, a broken heart, a lost soul and a damaged body. He could see the scars on the once golden skin. Skin stretched over bones with veins producing a web-like pattern down his pale body.

In his own twisted mind he was doing this kitsune a favour. He was helping him reach peace. The thoughts plaguing his mind would finally stop. After all, he knew the man in front of him wanted to die. Forever to dream, float peacefully through an ocean and get lost in nothing. He watched as the last pure soul remaining took graceful steps to lead him closer to the edge. He balanced for a single moment on the edge before he turned around and, for the first time in years, looked his executioner in the eyes.

Not that he had ended the divinity's pitiful life quickly, he had slowly killed the innocent child over years, draining him of meaning. Showing no empathy. "Goodnight." The simple spoken word had many meanings. Was it a confession of desire and passion? A final plea for this wretched thing called life? A simple goodbye? There was no time to catch the thoughts flying away as the final step was taken and the angel found his wings fail him. The golden rays of his final sunrise seemed to encase the golden-haired boy as he fell towards eternity. Tears of freedom cascading down his ocean-blue eyes, his golden hair catching the light.

Nothing went dark when contact was made. Instead it exploded into dazzling colours. An entire selection of brilliant butterflies. His pain stopped at the same time as he heart did. Finally, he was in the care of his own king. The kingdom of the pure. Surrounded by angels. Finally his eyes are opened and he sees what he could not. The ugly, imperfect side of his so-called savoir. The hate that showed in that man's eyes. The lack of empathy. The lack of _love_. How could he have fooled himself with such pathetic thoughts? The avenger had grown up loved, he had no need for somebody as damaged as himself. It was all a game of power to the dark man he had given his life for. But he had been biased. Locking away reason in the depths of his mind. He had pushed it so far back that when the man who had clouded his judgement and stripped him of his life had told him to make the ultimate sacrifice he had agreed. He had lived up to the name Jinchūriki. At least now he had found his share of peace. There was no love after death though, his love had been destroyed in life and he knew there was no getting it back.

The avenger sat on the cliff-side for many days. He was waiting for a stir of air, a change in the sky. Anything to show that he had done the right thing. He had stopped others from gaining power, stopped a beast great enough to eliminate any target. He had simply made sure the balance was kept, to his side of course. He had stopped the self-proclaimed God, and it had been all too easy. Yet, his mind was in turmoil. After waiting for months the once proud shinobi started to fade. Slowly at first. His body and mind lost reason. For the first time a twinge regret began to manifest inside the depths of his soul. He let a tear escape from his very heart. A single tear that signified the end, his undoing. He whispered his final words before departing after the angel he had cheated out of life. "Goodnight Naruto". Then he too faded into the night, drifting away into dreams and memories. Leaving behind a scorched, barren land. A land torn apart by hate and war and death and power and greed and money. A world torn apart by life. A world without the sun.

The end.


End file.
